In wing-type parachutes there are suspension lines which extend downwardly from a canopy composed of a top panel and depending cells between the front edge of the top panel and the rear edge. In flight of a billowed canopy, the air flow about the canopy and the suspension lines attached to the parachute in opposition to lift forces constrain the parachute to an airfoil shape generally. Generally, the more suspension lines the more effective the airfoil and, while it is possible to add more suspension lines, this adds undesirable drag to the parachute in use. The present invention provides additional angularly oriented braces, or fore to aft angularly oriented rib panels. The angularly oriented rib panels in the canopy extend generally downwardly from the top panel and may extend from the front edge of the top panel to the rear edge of the top panel. The effectiveness of the cross bracing is greater near the front where the airfoil is generally thicker than it is where the airfoil is generally thinner.
Generally speaking, the invention provides angularly oriented force to aft rib panels in a wing-type parachute to increase the aspect ratio and decrease the span-wise deformation of a parachute. It is caused by inflation and flight loads compared of what may be considered a cross braced airfoil wherein angularly oriented rib panels are provided. In one form of the invention, the angularly oriented rib panels may extend all the way from the front edge of the top panel to the rear edge and in any event, the suspension lines are attached to the parachute in such number as to provide an effective airfoil; however, the cross braced airfoil design set forth herein eliminates the need of numerous suspension lines. Generally, this invention is, therefore, of a parachute which does not require as many suspension lines to maintain an efficient airfoil as would be the case with a canopy which is not provided with the angularly oriented braces or rib panels.